


Missing scene after the Dingle get together

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I just.... I don't know how to feel. I'm happy, but … then I think about us.... and I get.... jealous. How fucked up is that? I get jealous of my mum's happiness. I'm a terrible man Robert, aren't I?” - he asked with tears in his eyes.Or...This is the conversation we never saw on screen but I think had to happen between the boys. Takes place after the stuff onscreen 19th March





	Missing scene after the Dingle get together

 

“Aaron.” - said Robert a little bit louder than usual. They were on their way back home from Wishing Well Cottage after the big family meeting, and they haven't said a word since they left. Aaron looked like he was in a hurry to get home, but he still tried to make it out there's nothing wrong. - “Aaron!” - said Robert again. There was no use, so he gave up … for now. It only lasted five minutes, because as soon as they were at their door, and Robert didn't have to shout to get Aaron's attention anymore, he started talking again. - “I think we need to talk about....” - the words pretty much died on his lips as he heard Liv greeting them.

 

“Is it true?” - she asked excited.

 

“Wait how'd you know?” - asked Robert looking confused.

 

“Belle texted me. So?”

 

“Yeah, it's amazing right?” - answered Aaron smiling. Liv went over to hug him, while Robert stood there for a second having no idea what to do. He knew this news had the same affect on Aaron as him, and he thought they're gonna be able to talk about it. But it looked like Aaron had other plans.

 

And he didn't let Robert talk about the subject all night. They had dinner together with Liv, then she went to her room to get her homework done, and since Robert didn't wanna push it, he tidied up in the kitchen then went to the sofa, switching the telly on. Aaron just watched him from the kitchen table, where he sat for the last hour, and ….he wasn't sure what to do himself. After a three minute debate in his mind, he stood up, came over, and sat down next to his husband.

 

“I'm happy.” - he said with a sigh – “I really am....” - the sentence wasn't finished there. They both knew it. Robert muted the screen, and turned his head to look at Aaron.

 

“I know.” - he said with a smile as he reached out to give his hand a squeeze.

 

“I just.... I don't know how to feel. I'm happy, but … then I think about us.... and I get.... jealous. How fucked up is that? I get jealous of my mum's happiness. I'm a terrible man Robert, aren't I?” - he asked with tears in his eyes.

 

“No, course you're not. I.... it's hard. And they deserve to be happy after everything... but so do we. Wanting the same thing they have isn't bad. They know our situation.” - he said trying to comfort Aaron, and to be honest convince himself that how he feels isn't selfish, or wrong.

 

“You know.... for a second my heart broke because … we probably have to wait years to get there. Years.” - he said sniffing. - “But I really am happy... for both of them. And... and I'm gonna be a big brother again. I'm excited.... you know I am.” - he said before his voice cracked.

 

“I know, okay. I know, but it's gonna happen alright? We're gonna get there too." - said Robert as he pulled Aaron to his chest, half surprised that he let him.

 

“Why are you this positive? Why are you doing this? I don't deserve it.” - he said quietly pushing himself away. - “You don't even wanna know all the things that came into my mind during this family dinner. You really don't. You would hate me.” - he said wiping his eyes.

 

“How'd you know those thing weren't in my head as well? Aaron, we're in this together. I know how you feel. I just... I'm trying to be positive because I really don't wanna sit here all day crying about it.”

 

“Thanks.” - replied Aaron with a muffled laugh and Robert was worried for a second that he took it to heart.

 

“No... I... I didn't mean...”

 

“I know.” - sighed Aaron.

 

“I just gotta be hopeful. Because if I'm not.... then.... then we're gonna be lost, and I've been there, and I don't wanna feel that desperate ever again.” - he said turning away from him.

 

“I thought about Seb as well.” - said Aaron after a few minutes.

 

“Yeah me too.” - smiled Robert.

 

“I know we saw him a few days ago... but I miss him Robert. I want him here.... and when he's not...”

 

“It's unbearable. I know. I wish I could do something about it. But you know we have to be careful.”

 

“Yeah I know.” - answered Aaron rolling his eyes. - “Sometimes it all seems so..... impossible.” - he said as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

 

“What?”

 

“Us, having the family we deserve. With Liv... and Seb... and...”

 

“And a baby.” - said Robert finishing his thought. - “But it's gonna happen Aaron. I know it will.” - he said stroking his back. - “I know the waiting is the worst bit, but.... right now it's all we can do. You know if I could make it quicker...” - he didn't finish it, but he didn't have to. Aaron nodded and gave a soft smile before he leaned back with his head on the back of the sofa, his eyes closed.

 

“Do you think she knows?” - asked Aaron out of the blue.

 

“Who knows what?”

 

“Me mum, that part of me was acting today.”

 

“You weren't acting....”

 

“But I feel like I'm lying to her.... it's not... normal.”

 

“It is.”

 

“How d' you know?”

 

“I just do.”

 

“It's not enough Robert.... not now.” - he said giving him a look.

 

“Okay.” - he said coming closer and taking his hand. - “You said you were happy for them. Was that a lie?”

 

“No, course not but....”

 

“No buts, just hear me out. Of course you're feeling all kinds of things.... Aaron, after what we've been through it's okay to have those feelings. It's okay to miss Seb, and it's okay to want a baby. Your mum knows this.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Remember when you said that after me she's the one who knows you the best?”

 

“Yeah.” - he said nodding.

 

“She knows.” - repeated Robert again. He was glad to see that Aaron relaxed into his arms again, and let him hold him for a bit. They definitely needed this chat and Robert was still thinking about it when he heard his husband's voice.

 

“Maybe.... forget it.” - he said quickly.

 

“No, I wanna hear it. What were you gonna say?” - he asked making Aaron to look at him.

 

“Maybe once he or she's here, we can have some practice... before our baby arrives.” - he said biting his lip.

 

“But we had practice. We did it with Seb.”

 

“I know... but what if I forgot it? Seb's a big boy now.... and I wasn't there from the beginning and....”

 

“Hey, hey you're not gonna forget it.” - said Robert trying to reassure him - “That's like.... like riding a bike.” - he joked. - “Seriously Aaron you were always so good with him. You won't forget it. But.... regardless of this, I won't say no to have him or her around here or go to a big walk around the village.” - he smiled.

 

“Can we.... can we visit Seb again? And maybe have him here for the weekend? I know we were there last week but...”

 

“Of course we can. I.... I kind of had the same idea.” - said Robert laughing. - “So, are we good?” - he asked.

 

“Yeah, sorry for storming out earlier.... I just....”

 

“It was all a bit too much, yeah I know.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For always saying the right things.” - he said kissing him softly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can always drop a message on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
